wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Remnant
The Imperial Remnant is one of the major powers in the Galaxy as of 650.M48. Founded after the bloody conflict known as New Imperial Revolution, the Imperial Remnant stylizes itself as the keeper of the God-Emperor's ideals and ambitions. Its influence spread across most of Segmentum Tempestus but also have territory within the long lost Segmentums of Ultima and Pacificus. The Imperial Remnant is a authoritarian and autocratic empire led with an iron fist. They have no tolerance for Xenos species, as they carry out purges even in their own territories to ensure the domination of Humanity over the galaxy both within and outside their borders. The Covenant of the Holy Emperor, previously known as the Ecclesiarchy, is a reformed organization that now oversees the faith in the emperor still runs strong within its citizens. The Imperial Remnant is currently led by the mysterious individual known as the Herald of the Emperor, who commands the Imperial Remnant with absolute authority. History New Imperial Revolution The Imperium of Man fought a bloody civil war when the revolutionist and traitor, Alistair Crackham, gathered massive forces of once loyal soldiers of the Imperium. These forces lied siege to the entirety of Segmentum Solar and assaulted the Sol system to claim the Throneworld and cradle of humanity. After a massive battle in the Sol system that lasted around five years were the loyalist finally defeated and forced to give up Holy Terra, now renamed Crimson Terra. Elsewhere in the Segmentum Tempestus were the revolution also under way. Here, the Revolution was a total disaster for the most part. Lord Tempestus Augustus', the leader of the Reformist forces, office was stormed by Krieg Stromtroopers and arrested for treason and heresy in the opening hours of the Revolution. Augustus was then executed by beheading by Clovis Vecto personally, who claimed the title of Lord Tempestus. Clovis then ordered the Imperial forces to slaughtered any resistance throughout the Segmentum with any means necessary. A massive bloodbath then occurred throughout Segmentum tempestus when the Imperial forces cleaned their planets of traitors. Those that surrendered were given two options: join Vecto's forces or be put on a stick to be displayed before the masses. Aftermath In the aftermath of the New Imperial Revolution or the Crackham Heresy as the Remnants call it, the loyalists became a scattered rabble with no leadership or direction. This made their counterattacks against the New Imperium ineffective yet harassing as Loyalist attacks could spring up almost everywhere. This put a great strain on the New Imperial forces that were forced to be stretched out incredibly thin to protect as much as possible. Worst of all in the disorganized Loyalist forces were the surviving Inquisitors, filled with anger an hatred. Most of them had declared themselves as the new leader of the defunct Inquisition and when no one could gather enough followers to support this claim, they instead began to clash among themselves. 3 months after the end of the Crackham Heresy, the various scattered loyalist forces received news of a loyalist government called the Imperial Remnant had established itself in most of Segmentum Tempestus Political infighting ... Era of Reconstruction and Watcher Foundings ... Adeptus Ophelia Adeptus Ophelia is a newly created organization to replace the Adeptus Terra that had been destroyed during the battle of Holy Terra. The Adeptus Ophelia consists of a small council of representatives that come from different influential and powerful organizations within the Imperial Remnant. The Adeptus Ophelia was originally founded by Lord Tempestus Clovis Vecto after his coup against Lord Commander Augustus, the former Lord Commander of Segmentum Tempestus and a secret ally of the infamous Lord Solar Alistair Crackham. Vecto ruled as the head of the Apedtus Ophelia, and the Imperial Remnant at large, for a time but he later ceded the position to the individual that would be known only as the Herald of the Emperor. The Adeptus Ophelia take care of the overall ruling of the Imperial Remnant but some factions within the council have more say in matters than others, as their importance in national matters and security is far greater than others. Particularly the Mechanicum and the Inquisition have gained large amounts of power in the council due to the fact that they control a majority the Remnant's various resources and armed forces. Political factions Imperial Inquisition As the Second Battle of Terra reached to an end and the New Imperium was founded in the aftermath, the fears of the Inquisition were confirmed: They were betrayed. The enemy found holes and cracks to use even in the mighty Imperial Inquisition. Recongregators, a faction of the Imperial Inquisition dedicated to tear down the calcified monoliths of Imperial power and make them anew so that mankind can survive, and Seculos Attendous, another faction that viewed the Ecclesiarchy as the main cause of corruption within the Imperium, had conspired against them, with inquisitors from each faction helping the revolutionaries during the war. Dismayed and shattered by these news, the Inquisition understood how grave the threat really was. Alas, it was too late. The revolutionaries were already at their doorstep and were assaulting the headquarters of the Inquisition with all they could. The final remnants of the Imperial Inquisition made its final, but futile, last stand at their HQ, turning it into a graveyard filled with revolutionary corpses and bones. However, the headquarters fell despite their furious and righteous defense. Thus it was deemed that the Imperial Inquisition was no more. However, fate wouldn't deem it so. Despite the fall of their headquarters, the Inquisition still maintained a very strong grip on Segmentum Tempestus. However, the news detailing the betrayal of their brethren shattered them, destroying any remaining traces of a chain of command. They split and decided to lead their own war against the New Imperium, often clashing with one another in the process. However, in reality, they had turned into little more than warbands, all seeking their own ways and deeming them the only right path. This went on for some time, but after the establishment of the Imperial Remnant, things started to change. First, a major group of Thorian Inquisitors flocked to the De Jure capital of the Remnant, Krieg. They demanded from the Remnant to resurrect the Inquisition, the holy establishment of the Emperor. The Remnant was desperate and it was in need of allies. Besides, their ideals corresponded with the Remnant's. So it was decreed that the Imperial Inquisition was reestablished. Through warring, intimidation, assassinations and intrigue, the Remnant has managed to also unite almost all the factions that broke off to wage their own war against the New Imperium, which showed their power and brutal effectiveness to the entire Galaxy. Dusting off their seals and donning their holy armor, the Imperial Inquistion was united once more and was ready to do its duty, under the watchful eyes of the Imperial Remnant. Of course, these news greatly surprised the New Imperium and it was one of the most defining events that made the threat the Remnant possessed clear, causing the New Imperium to take precautions against the Inquisition. However, the Inquisitors of the holy Imperial Inquisition still fight on with fury unmatched, against all they deem a threat. The Inquisition hasn't changed much after its reestablishment, but many of the Ordos have, however, been either disbanded or absorbed into some of the bigger ones. Ordo Xenos and Ordo Hereticus in particular have seen a great increase in their power while Ordo Malleus' power has been greatly decreased, almost to the point where the Ordo is seen as a backwater force of irregulars in the Remnant, mostly due to the disbandment of their Chamber Militant, the Grey Knights. Moreover, the Ordo Xenos, due to a degree within the Adeptus Ophelia, has been allowed to create their own Space Marine Founding, known as the Watcher Founding, in order to increase the number of space marines within the Deathwatch. Ordo Hereticus was also granted the privilege of "Forced Conscription", allowing the Ordo's Inquisitors to draft anyone, from any rank or class, into the Ordo even if there isn't consent. The Covenant of the Holy Emperor After siege of Terra and the fall of the Ecclesiarchial palace on Terra, the Ecclesiarchy was disbanded by the New Imperium and it's priests were declared traitors, spare a handful. While these radical groups of priests remained in the New Imperium, almost all the surviving ones massed to the de facto capital of the Imperial Remnant, Ophelia VII. The Remnant was more than happy to welcome these priests and recreated the Ecclesiarchy, renamed and reshaped as the Covenant of the Holy Emperor. The Covenant of the Holy Emperor sent out all their preachers, confessors and priests into all the corners of Human space, tasking them with ensuring the masses' devotion to the God-Emperor and creating anti New Imperial propaganda. This strategy worked and it prompted the New Imperium to create tighter regulations. While its political power have decreased due to the strict and despotic regime of the Imperial Remnant, the Covenant's sway over the masses have not suffered. Quite the opposite, it actually increased as the Covenant's priests now work harder than ever to convert and effect the masses, all of these priests being fueled by their immense hatred of the New Imperium. They however, had to cede their role as the logistical organization within the Remnant's armed forces to the Adeptus Mechanicus. However, tensions arose when this concession was made and the Adeptus Ophelia finally capitulated and allowed the Covenant to conscript it's own men at arms, abolishing one of the most important decrees of Sebastian Thor and thus, severing the connection between its former incarnation, the Ecclesiarchy, and the recreated Covenant of the Holy Emperor. The Covenant, overjoyed of this right, has now started to recruit it's own militia forces and named them the Faith Militia, which has also absorbed the Frateris Militia into their ranks. Imperial Guard The Imperial Guard is the foot soldiers of the Imperial Remnant just as they were in the Imperium of Man. The Imperial Guard is led by the Lord commander of the Imperial Guard who is a member of the ruling council but is also a subordinate of the Lord Tempestus who is the overall commander of all the regular forces of Imperial Remnant. It's headquarters are located on Krieg where the Guard High Command is stationed. The Lord commander of the Imperial Guard can't, however, be removed from office by the Lord Tempestus' own authority, only the Herald of the Emperor can remove him or if evidence of him conspiring against the Imperial Remnant can brought to light. Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy is primarily composed of the remnants of the various sector battlefleets that protects the territories of Tempestus. The Lord High Admiral, overall commander of the Imperial Navy, is a member of the ruling council but is also a subordinate of the Lord Tempestus. The Imperial Nayv's headquarters are located on Bakka where the Naval High Command is stationed.The Lord High Admiral can't, however, be removed from office by the Lord Tempestus' own authority, only the Herald of the Emperor can remove him or if evidence of him conspiring against the Imperial Remnant can brought to light. Imperial Mechanicum With the fall of Mars the Adeptus Mechanicus moved its headquarters to the Forge World of Graia. Having lost much of its political independence during Crackham's Heresy, the Adeprtus Mechanicus was completely absorbed into the Imperial remnants and reforged as the Imperial Mechanicum. This marked then end of the twin empires that had stood together since before the time of the Great Crusade. Becoming a true part of the Imperial Remnant didn't just spell disaster for the servants of the Omnissiah. Indeed the Imperial Mechanicum was able to wrestle control as logistical organization from the Covenant of the Holy Emperor to the Imperial Navy and Imperial Guard. This meant that the Imperial Mechanicus become both manufacture and distributor of all military materials not including the Covenant of the Holy Emperor's own armed forces. This gave the Imperial Mechanicum immense political power. Remnant Navis Nobilite The Remnant Navis Nobilite, also known as the Navis Nobilite Loyalty, are the the loose organization that speaks for the Navigator houses and navigators that remained loyal to the Imperial Remnant after the collapse of the Imperium of Man. Military Adeptus Vindex ... Adeptus Astartes ... Imperial Mechanicum Military Legio Cybernetica ... Skitarii Chohorts ... Collegia Titanica ... Ordo Reductor Ordo Reductor is the most feared arm of the Mechanicus armed forces and one of the most dreaded divisions of the Imperial Remnant's military oganizations, only surpassed by the Adeptus Videx and Collegia Titanica. They go to war horrible and ancient weapons that can unleash untold destruction and death upon their enemies. Mostly they field the dreaded Thallax cyborgs, which are captured enemies or criminals from worlds under the Imperial Mechanicum's authority. Imperial Mechanicum Navy The Imperial Mechanicum Navy is the naval branch of the Imperial Mechanicum's armed forces. It's a separate organization from the Imperial Navy which have command of the "regular" imperial fleets. Due to treaties within the Adeptus Ophelia, the Imperial Mechanicum Navy answers only the Mechanicum itself. This means that the Mechanicum is allowed to divert a great deal of resources to fund and maintain it own impressive fleet though at the cost that they have to taken on a more active role in the Imperial Remnant's battles. Faith Militia ... Imperial Guard ... Imperial Navy ... Notable Individuals in the Imperial Remnant Herald of the Emperor ... Clovis Vecto ... Dion Toles ... Foreign relations New Imperium and its allies The Imperial Remnant have open hostilities with the New Imperium and it's vassal states to its galactic north. While the Imperial Remnant have dug in tight near the border between Segmentum Tempestus and Solar, the Remnant is constantly under attack from those they see as little more than heretics and traitors. A peaceful solution to the ongoing conflict seems impossible as neither side will allow the other to exist. Necron Empire With the untied Necron Empire to its galactic east, the Imperial Remnant have long been wary of the all-out war between the Necrons and the dreaded Tyranids who fight each other throughout the entire Ultima Segmentum. So far, only a few battles have fought between the Imperial Remnant and the Necrons. They seem to tolerate each other for now and mostly stay out of each others ways as it has been concluded that the Tyranids are the biggest threat in the Ultima Segmentum and to the galaxy at large. Trivia ... Category:Ruina Imperii Category:Imperial Remnant